The Next One
by HOATTSTHG
Summary: She was the american newbie who wasn't the best with making friends. Sound familiar? Dylan Eichner has just started at the most famous boarding school in England, and a week late too. History tends to repeat itself, doesn't it? Will Dylan discover the truth about her past, or will it stay buried deep in the memories of people she least expected?


**A/N Hello again! So... I'm posting another House of Anubis story! Yay! Don't worry, I will keep updating House of Surprise Arrivals, but I really wanted to share this one with you guys. Hope you guys like it! Also, below this I'm putting which kids are whoever's kids. So you all will already know.**

**Nina and Fabian's kids:  
Lily  
Feliciana  
Joseph**

**Patricia and Eddie's kids:  
Brenden  
Heather  
Dillon**

**Amber and Alfie's kids:  
Molly**

**Jerome and Mara's kids(I'm a big Jara shipper, and I haven't seen season 3, so no comments about Jeroy)  
Pippa  
Julian**

**Joy and Mick(Same explanation):  
Jaci  
Charles**

**Okay guys! That's it! Now...ENJOY!**

**Dylan's POV**

Today I was to start a whole new school all the way in England. That's far from New York in America. My godparents thought it would be good for me to go to a big fancy boarding school. That maybe I would actually make friends. With my lack of social game, obviously that would never happen. Especially since I was already a week late in the school year and by now everyone would already have their "clichés" filled.

I was sitting in the back of the cab admiring the scenery and looking through my school papers at the same time.

"Which house are you in, miss?" the driver asked.

"It says here I'm in the house of Anubis," He looked at me through the rearview mirror and smiled.

"You know, miss, you remind me of another young lady I drover to this school from America, was going to the same house as you as well. I can't seem to remember her name, but you have the same flicker of curiosity and hope in you eyes,"

"Was this recently? This year?" I asked, hoping that maybe I wouldn't be the only American.

"Oh no," He answered. "Quite some time ago. A few years. She's probably all grown up with a family and everything. She was kind that one, and chatty. I guess there's one way you two are different," He laughed and I laughed with him. I wonder who this girl he talked about was.

"I believe we're here, miss," I looked out the window and marveled at the huge school before me.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," I muttered as I got out and grabbed one of my two suitcases. I followed the driver past a lot of people. Mostly kids my age saying good-bye to family members. Soon we were in front of a huge old house.

The driver set my suitcases down on the porch step and helped me with the other one.

"Here you go," I said as I handed him the money.

"Thank you, miss," He took the money, smiled at me, said goodbye, and was off.

I turned around and stared up at the old looming house before me. I was almost too nervous to move, but somehow I found myself right in front of the door. I rung the doorbell and waited for an answer.

A young woman, she looked like she was in her early or mid 40's, with long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, opened the door.

"You must be Dylan. I'm Nina Rutter, your housemother," she smiled the sweetest smile and helped me bring my thing inside.

"You're American!" I exclaimed.

She laughed. "Yes, I'm American," She shut the door behind us. "Fabian! The new house member is here!" she called upstairs. My guess, Fabian is the Anubis house caretaker that my papers mentioned. A man with short, curly brown hair, and green eyes started to come down the stairs. When he walked up to me he held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hello Dylan. I'm Fabian Rutter, Anubis house caretaker," Ha! I was right. "You've already met my wife, Nina," he looked at her in way that said true love. More like screamed it for the world to hear. It made me jealous, but that was silly. Why should I feel jealous of a bunch of adults?

"The rules of the house aren't many. No boys in girl's rooms after 10:00 and vice versa. Everyone should be in their rooms at 10:30 and lights out at 11:00," he told me, looking back at me.

Nina walked back over to me. "Why don't I tell you the rest while I show you to your room," she said while picking up one of my suitcases. I reached over to grab the other one, but Fabian picked it up and smiled at me.

"That would be great, thank you," I said and followed Nina up the stairs.

"You'll be sharing a room with my daughters Lily and Feliciana," she told me as we walked down the hall. She turned toward a door and opened it. There were stairs leading up.

"In the attic?" I asked a little worried. I mean, I love quiet, old, creepy rooms, but living in one? I don't know,"

Nina laughed. "It's not as bad as you think. Back when Fabian and I were students here, they cleared out the attic to add a spare bedroom," she explained.

"Oh, okay," I replied. "Wait; did you say when you and Fabian were students? You guys went here?" I asked.

Nina laughed. "Yes. That's what I said. This is actually where we first met. I was the American newbie on a scholarship and he was the first person who was actually nice to me," she seemed to glow as she told me about her and Fabian.

As she finished her story, Fabian entered the hall. "You still haven't shown her the room?" Fabian asked. He raised an eyebrow and you could hear the amusement in his voice.

"No, we got a little preoccupied with some Anubis house stories," he winked at him and turned around starting up the stairs. I followed quickly after her. When we reached the attic it wasn't what I was expecting. There were two beds and one couch-pull-out-bed thing. The bed closest to the window was taken and so was the couch, so that left the bed closest to the door. At least I didn't have to sleep on the couch or the floor.

"My daughter Lily has the bed next to the window and Feliciana insisted sleeping on the couch knowing there would be a new student who would probably want some comfort on her first few days," Nina smiled and glanced around the room. "The kids are still in school, but school is over in about 20 minutes. I'll just leave you to unpack. Dinner's at 5:30," she smiled again warmly and then closed the door leaving me alone in my new room.

I sat on my bed and looked around my space admiring the good work I had done. My bed had my plain white and blue striped bed sheets and blue, purple, and green spotted pillow case. I had put up my quote decals I brought with me. I had all my favorite quotes on the wall like; _Nothing can make you feel inferior without your consent. –Eleanor Roosevelt _and _Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. – Dr. Seuss_ and many, many more.

On my bedside table was a picture of my old best friend, Julia, and I. She died last summer and just looking at the picture made me want to burst into tears, but I knew that nothing could make me hide this picture. It was the only one I had left and if I hid it away, it would be like I was hiding her memory from my life. On the spare wall area above my headboard, which I hadn't covered in quote decals, were more pictures. Mostly of my godparents and I. I was an only child, and my parents had died not too long after I was born. I was sent to live with my godparents since all my other relatives were either dead or didn't want me. Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if my parents hadn't died, would it be any different than it was now? Yes, it would. I love my godparents as if they were my birth parents, but from how my parents' personalities were so different from my godparents, my life and possibly my own personality would be quite different.

I was broken from my deep thoughts as I heard the front door open and close downstairs and kids laughing. Wow, either these kids are very loud or these walls are super thin. I decided to stay up in my room and wait to meet everyone at dinner.

**Nina's POV**

After I left Dylan in her room I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. Fabian came in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nina? Why are you so tense?" he asked noticing how tense I felt. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No! Of course not!" I told him turning around in his arms to face him. "I just, I don't know. I have this feeling about the new girl, Dylan. Not a bad feeling, just a, well, _chosen one feeling_," I whispered the last part and sighed. "What if this is what Sarah felt when she saw me? What if-"At that moment the front door opened and all the kids filed into the entrance hall.

"Will finish this later," I whispered and kissed Fabian on the cheek before slipping out the door to greet the kids in the hall. When I saw everyone I smiled. Good, everyone's already here. "Everyone! I have an announcement! Today we just got a new student from America. She'll be rooming in the attic with Lily and Feliciana. When she comes downstairs I want everyone to be nice," I looked at the girl with red streaks through her blonde hair and grayish-brown eyes. A perfect mix of her mother and father. "That means you Heather,"

Heather nodded her head at me, but you could see clearly on her face that she really didn't care. I sighed and shook my head. Sometimes that girl could be worse than her mother was. I just hoped no new students would be drenched in any liquid, unlike me when I first came. I hurried back into the kitchen and started working on dinner.

**Dylan's POV**

I was lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, when I heard Nina come upstairs to call for dinner. I sat up quickly and smoothed down my hair. I hadn't been downstairs since I got here and no one had come upstairs. Probably because Nina told everyone I was here and wanted to wait till dinner to meet me. Well, the dreaded time was here.

I stood up and smoothed out my shirt before opening the door. I hurried down the attic stairs and then opened the bottom door quietly. I looked up and down the hall searching for anyone. Everyone must have already gone down for dinner. I quietly shut the door behind me and made my way downstairs.

I could hear everyone talking and laughing as I made my way down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom and mentally prepared myself for this new battle. I always thought of meeting new people as a new battle. You could say I wasn't the most social person in the world. It's not that I'm anti-social, or have some kind of disorder, I just have a hard time, sitting myself down and speaking and socializing with others. But that was exactly what I was about to do, and that thought alone made me want to run back upstairs and skip dinner, but even if I did that, I would have to meet at least some of the house members, seeing as two of them were my roommates. I sucked it up and made my way to the dining room area.

**A/N Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'll post the second chapter, probably a little bit after I post HofSA(House of Surprise Arrivals)'s third chapter. Please review! The first 4 people who review get a shout out in chapter 2!**


End file.
